


A Special Day

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [115]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lev's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	A Special Day

10-30-15  
Prompt: Lev’s Birthday  
Pairing:YakuLev  
Rating: G  
   
Sometimes Morisuke was amazed by just how much Lev could smile. During practice, during class, during matches, when they were walking home together, on the train to practice matches, when they were out on dates. In his sleep.  
  
Of course, no one could know about that last one. Morisuke had a reputation to uphold, after all, and if people knew he spent most early mornings cooing over the idiot grinning at his dreams before they had to get up and get ready he would never hear the end of it. Of course, if anyone knew he was at Lev’s house most early mornings in the first place it would be bad enough.  
  
Still, today was special. There was nothing that could stop him from being here today, and no one to blame him for it. He smiled to himself as he perched on the edge of Lev’s bed, stroking the boy’s bangs out of his face.  
  
“Lev,” he whispered, watching that cute little nose-scrunch Lev did whenever he woke up. “Lev, wake up.”  
  
“Yaku-san?” Lev mumbled, opening his eyes only to blink them closed again. “Wha time is it?”   
  
Morisuke smiled softly and continued petting Lev’s hair aside. “Almost ten,” he said. “The team wants to meet at the station at eleven, so you need to start getting up, Love.” Lev opened his eyes fully at that, staring blearily up at Morisuke. Another smile spread across his face, this one wide and bright in the late morning sunlight. Morisuke couldn’t help it; he ducked down and pressed his lips to Lev’s.  
  
Lev opened his mouth automatically, but rather than attack Morisuke with his tongue in that sloppy way of his he allowed Morisuke to control the kiss, to lick against his teeth and the roof of his mouth gently, to move their lips together until they were both short of breath.  
  
“Happy birthday,” he whispered, pulling away enough to lean their foreheads together. Lev’s eyes were even more entrancing up close, the green giving way to flecks of dark blue and a rim of grey around the pupil.  
  
“I love you,” Lev whispered, and Morisuke smiled.   
  
“I love you too,” he said, if only to watch the way Lev’s face lit up and his face cracked in the biggest grin yet when he heard the words, the way it did every single time Morisuke said them. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
